


Dancing on Air

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia is worried about falling flat on her face at Chrom's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Air

**Author's Note:**

> I had [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js1xa3KrWKY) in mind while writing. A pegasus _and_ dancing! Perfect. (modern AU!Sumia would be a huge MLP fan. You can fight me on this)
> 
> Tumblr prompt: Slow dancing

“Where’s that music coming from?” Sumia asked as she entered Henry’s tent. The sound was far too clear to be coming from any sort of music box.

“The water pitcher over there,” he replied plainly, as if this was something he did every day whenever he wanted to listen to music. The uses Henry found for his magical talent never ceased to amaze Sumia.

“Oh, wow… So, uh, should we get started?” Sumia asked. The longer she waited, the sooner she’d lose her nerve, after all.

“Yup, yup!” With that, Henry took one of her hands into his own, while placing the other lightly into the small of her back.

Sumia wondered if his hands were so warm from having just preformed magic, or if Plegians just tended to run on the warm side. Though, having interacted with Tharja a few times, Sumia quickly assumed that it was more likely the former.

“Is this alright?” Henry asked after feeling her tense at his touch.

Sumia shook her head, trying her best to relax. “No, no, it’s fine! Thank you for helping me out with this.”

“No prob, Bob!” he assured her. “Anything I can do to help!”

Sumia had been more than a little surprised when Henry had chimed in earlier while she had been fretting to Cordelia about how worried she was for Chrom’s upcoming wedding party. She’d fall flat on her face if it ever came time for her to dance, but Henry had interrupted, offering to teach her.

“It’s a good thing this was part of the mandatory curriculum at magic school, isn’t it?” he continued, “Of course, they used to place spikes all around the dance floor to make sure we stepped in the right places. Biiiig difference from what we’re about to do!”

With those words, Henry lifted his hand from her shoulder to snap his fingers. Suddenly, the two were lifted into the air, their heads only inches from the canvas ceiling.

Sumia gasped. Of course flying was second nature to her, but she had always had a saddle to support her up until now.

With another snap, the enchanted water pitcher began to work even harder, pumping a lively waltz all about the tent.

“You don’t have to worry about tripping or bumping into anything now!” Henry announced with excitement over the music.

Henry began to lead Sumia in a swaying motion, moving in a meandering little circle above Henry’s bed, his spell books…that pile of bones in the corner.

Soon Sumia’s death grip on Henry’s hand began to loosen, as she began to pick up on the rhythm, trusting in not only Henry, but her own two feet as well. She had always been a fast learner, even if she didn’t always believe it to be so.

As the music began to reach its crescendo, Henry made a nodding motion toward the water pitcher, prompting droplets to come whizzing out, parading all about the two dancers and glimmering in the lamp light, as Sumia laughed with more music than Henry’s magic could ever produce.

“So, how about that?” Henry said after letting them back down to stand on the dirt floor. “Now you’re all hunky-dory for when you want to dance with Chrom tomorrow, or you know, Fredrick, or Gaius, or-”

“Henry…It was you I was hoping to dance with all along!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Chrom actually gets married before Henry joins the group, but ehhhh pretend that they didn't have time to hold the party until later.


End file.
